So Close
by Tribble Master
Summary: Gabriel knew many of the human emotions, but he still doesn't understand love. gabe/dean, dark romance. death-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
>Almost believing this was not pretend<br>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
>So far we are so close<p>

**Disclaimer: No I don't, and Krpike probably breathes easier knowing that. **

**So Close**

Gabriel felt a sour taste in his mouth as he realized that fate had at long last played on joke on him. He looked over his shoulder at the scene playing out at the pool table. Gabriel turned back to his empty scotch glass and frowned. The alcohol did not affect him, but he still felt light headed every time he glanced back.

Dean, who was leaning of so causally against the pool table polishing a cue, did not see him. This was exactly what Gabriel wanted. He wanted to stay out of sight, out of reach of the mortal that he was endlessly fascinated with. Gabriel lied to himself (again and again) that he was satisfied to just watch. But now, there was a change coming into his line of sight. Some underserving blonde girl in a dress to tight was tripping over what should be, by all rights, Gabriel's. Gabriel felt a something register inside himself; watching would not satisfy him for much longer.

With a flick of his finger, Gabriel coaxed the chair to inch just slightly to the left. Whatever-her-name was crashed to the floor. He smiled a little at that. No matter what ever hold it was that Dean had on him Gabriel was still a powerful being in his own right. He just wasn't powerful enough to resist the temptation he saw in Dean's green eyes and freckles.

The blonde ran off to the bathroom to clean off her spilled drink. Gabriel took one long drink of Dean and left. It hurt too much to stay.

Two nights later his curiosity grew too strong. He allowed himself to hover over Dean when he slept. He could be inches away from Dean and he still felt like he was miles away. He spent one week hovering over Dean while he slept before he got braver. He leaned closer one night and kissed Dean lightly on his cheek. To Gabriel's enormous relief, Dean remained asleep.

Human emotions were not so foreign to the angel, with one exception. One very large exception. He and Kali had been together for a few centuries but now, looking back on it, he wondered if it qualified as anything more than physical. After years of mockery, he still hadn't mastered _love_. He could manipulate any foolish being into believing they were rich, poor, starved, drowning, in love, and even heart broken. But Gabriel had never actually experienced it.

This addiction that was growing inside him, this irrevocable attraction, was growing into love. He enjoyed the thrill of stealing kisses at night, and of watching Dean sleep. The sandy blonde had no idea. At some point, Gabriel knew, he would have to tell Dean.

It was not hard to wait for Sam to leave. He was already half way out the door anyway, going on midnight jaunts. With the apocalypse looming though, everyone had to rearrange their priorities. Gabriel knew that he could work uninterrupted. It was now merely about timing. He wanted that moment where Dean would express his undying love to be perfect.

Gabriel had grown accustomed to lying next to Dean; even running his fingers through his hair. With a soft smile, Gabriel allowed Dean to wake up. Dean gasped, taking a deep lungful of air, as he bolted awake. He jerked away from Gabriel instantly, and backed against the wall. "What are you doing!"

That's a natural reaction, Gabriel allowed. He leaned forward and touched Dean's arm. "I came for you."

Dean's eyes went wide in shock. He was probably still upset after he had thrown him TV land. But Gabriel had thought Dean would know that was just playing. He took a deep breath and did not let his ire show. Love is patience.

"Dean, don't you understand? I want to be with you."

"I must be fucking dreaming." Dean cursed and rubbed his eyes.

Gabriel frowned a little. This was not what he had envisioned at all. He reached out and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, forcefully pulling him forward. Surprised registered in Dean's eyes. Fear, too, as Gabriel leaned closer. Gabriel kissed him, as fiercely as he could. Instead of kissing him back though, Dean beat his fists against Gabriel's chest. Gabriel felt his temper rise beyond his control. "I wish you would understand." He sighed. "I'll just have to make you understand."

Dean started to yell at him, curse at him, tried to push him away. Gabriel knew that this outburst was a sign of love. He drowned out all the noise as he stared into those beautiful green eyes that fascinated him so much. They were beyond gorgeous. He knew for a fact that his Father had created them to be windows. Inside Dean Gabriel could see a storm of anger, distrust, loyalty, and passion- each emotion fighting against each other.

Smiling gently, as he fixated on Dean's eyes, he used his power to will the human to unconsciousness. Dean fell against him.

And wasn't that just the way things were meant to be?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dean woke up under very soft sheets, with a rather comfortable pillow under his head. He yawned, stretching out his tired limbs. As he reached under his pillow to check for his knife he noticed it was gone. Dean snapped to alertness instantly. He sat up and looked around. There was no tacky motel decoration, no sign of his weapons, no duffel, or newspaper clippings… He was somewhere else entirely.

The events of the night before washed over him. Dean looked down at himself, taking everything into stock. There were bruises on his bare shoulders, but for the most part he was unharmed. He was still wearing the jeans he had slept in, and he wasn't injured anywhere. Dean felt a little relief at that, he looked up to evaluate the next issue: where he was.

He was in some sort of attic. The slanted ceiling made it hard for Dean to stand up completely straight. There was a breeze coming in from the floor boards and a naked light bulb hanging from the ceiling that didn't provide heat or even enough light. There was no window for him to look out and gauge the time day. Dean looked over to the end of the bed and smiled a little when he saw three of his shirts, and a spare pair of jeans. He threw on a dark blue shirt and began to inspect the floorboards for any hint of a door.

"You won't find anything."

Dean turned around quickly to look at the voice behind him. Gabriel was smiling warmly at him, wearing lazy jeans and loose red shirt. "I think we need to talk about our relationship." He took three steps forward.

"Gabriel, I have no idea what you think this is but—"

Gabriel laid one hand softly on Dean's cheek, using a little bit of grace to keep the man paralyzed. "Dean, shush. You are going to stay here with me now. Because I love you, and I know that deep down you love me too."

Dean's eyebrows rose up in surprise, but even that was a forced effort.

Gabriel nodded. "I know- I was surprised too. But you can't deny you feel it." He leaned close to Dean, and whispered in his ear. "I will have you, Dean. I just want to say you feel the same first." He kissed Dean on the cheek and then disappeared.

Dean, released from the hold, fell to his knees breathing heavily. Even such a brief contact with Gabriel's grace he had felt endlessly overwhelmed by the emotions the angel had been feeling; desire mixed with anger. On his bed had appeared a cheeseburger on a silver platter. The meal was hot, and smelled unbelievably good. Dean threw it against the wall angrily. He beat his fists against the wooden walls and cursed.

When he couldn't scream curses, or beat the wall anymore, Dean fell back down on the bed and began to plot. He considered all the ways he could trick the trickster, how to fight him, and how to fend off his advances. They all seemed like perfectly good ideas, until Dean realized he was up against an archangel. Exhausted and overwhelmed, he finally let sleep over come in.

Gabriel watched him sleep peacefully and smiled. It was only a matter of time before Dean would understand.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam must have been desperate to call Castiel. Castiel knew he wouldn't have done it until that he had run out of ideas. He still could not believe Sam had taken this long to call him. Then again, he couldn't believe it had taken him so long to notice Dean's missing presence.

"The trail has almost certainly run cold by now." He warned Sam not to have false hope.

"But you have to try!" Sam pleaded. "I can't find any trace of what took him and I've been searching nonstop for the past two weeks…"

Castiel shoved his hands into his trench coat pockets. "I will try, Sam. I will let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you."

Castiel regarded him curiously. "Don't thank me yet."

Castiel took flight before Sam could finish a breath. He couldn't stand to be in a motel that smelled like demon blood any longer. Sam Winchester worried him. But losing his charge worried him even more. When he arrived at the sight where Dean had first disappeared, his blood ran cold.

There was a lingering smell in the air. Not like the way demons left the smell of sulfur. No, down, and feathers had been here. At first he wondered if it had been another angel trying to force a _yes_ out of Dean. The sigils Dean had would have protected him, but… There was something else here.

It was a sticky sweet smell. Nauseating, almost. Only one angel left that scent behind.

Cursing, Castiel took flight.

**_..to be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
><strong>I don't know what you do  
>but you do it well<br>I'm under your spell  
>You got me begging you for Mercy<br>Why won't you release me?

_-Mercy, Duffy_

**Chapter Two.  
><strong>  
>A matter of time turned into weeks eventually. Gabriel would visit Dean and bring him anything the human desired. Dean continued to resist him and throw things. His violent outbursts were all to frequent. It hurt Gabriel's heart that he had to hold Dean so tightly just to kiss him. Just to dance with him. And half the time, Dean just tried to bite him.<p>

Sometimes, Gabriel got tired of games. So he held his grace like a blanket over Dean and let him sleep for a day or so. He liked the way Dean slept, especially watching every muscle in his body relax. When Dean slept, Gabriel could lie beside him and brush his hair. When he felt especially tempted he would throw on arm around Dean's midsection and pull him closer. Eventually, he let Dean wake up.

Dean played along as best as he could; hoping that if he pretended long enough Gabriel would get tired of the game. The angel's fixation never wavered though. The bruises up and down Dean's arms and across his neck were a testament to Gabriel's dedication. Dean was losing track of the days he'd spent in the attic. He only ate half the time.

One day, when Dean woke up he was in Gabriel's arms (just like the time before and the time before) and he wondered halfheartedly how long he'd been sleeping this time. It didn't matter because the entire thing was already so surreal he felt like he was in a sleep as still as death. This time when he woke up he was positioned like he was lying very causally on the bed, with his arms draped over Gabriel's shoulder. Deans' held was tilted onto his shoulder. Gabriel was reading a book aloud to him; Byron's poetry.

Dean jolted awake and sat up straight (just like the time before and the time before). "Gabriel, stop it!" he screamed in rage, and this time his voice was different. He'd said the words before, but not with this much anger pumping through his blood.

Gabriel set down the book and turned his head towards Dean. He regarded Dean quizzically. "Dean, you can't mean that."

"Knock it off." Dean hissed, not for the first time. "How long do I have I say this?"

Gabriel smiled. "It's only three words. I know you want to say it."

Dean spat in to his face. Gabriel was surprised by the act of rebellion, the disrespect, and the over un-grateful attitude. An angel of the lord could wait eons if necessary. Gabriel didn't want to wait anymore, he wanted Dean now.

Gabriel slapped him so hard Dean's head snapped back. As Dean fell onto the sheets, Gabriel disappeared. Dean lay there stunned for a moment. Shaking, he pushed himself up. He could feel his eye already starting to swell. Dean wiped his hand over his face and it came away bloody.

He looked up at the empty space for Gabriel used to be and spotted the copy of Byron. Dean picked up the book and considered his situation slowly. He threw the book down on the floor. Then he just rested his head in hands and continued to wait (just like the time before and the time before that).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

If there was anything he had learned it was that love was a deception. Gabriel wondered bitterly just how mortals could put up with it. To fall so deeply in love, lying to themselves over and over saying that it would last, and oh this bliss will never fade while believing that they love you back. It was never as true as it seemed.

Dean did not love him, he realized bitterly. That didn't mean Dean didn't feel something for him. It was hidden in his heart, but Dean was too stubborn to see that. Gabriel sighed and continued sharpening his blade.

He was reminded at moments like these, when he was so close to completing another game, of his Father. His Dad had been the ultimate Trickster, even if no one had ever understood exactly what the trick was, or when to laugh. But that was what he and his Dad shared: a desire to create, and warp things, into a symphony of beauty. When Gabriel had run away from home he had been scared he would lose faith.

Gabriel laughed to himself. Finding love had given him his faith back. Though, not exactly as he had expected it to. Love was the ultimate trick, the emotion that overrode everything else and had the last laugh. He set down the blade and doubled checked the items around himself. He had the glass jar, the blade, the candles… He couldn't remember if mortals used roses in an act of expression.

It didn't matter though. He was through playing silly love games.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dean could feel blood crusting on his face. Only one eye was working properly. Every time he ran his hands through his hair he grimaced at the grime. He'd been in this place too long. It was almost as if Sam didn't want to find him. Maybe that was true. Sometimes there were too many things for a person to believe in. He rested his chin on his steepled fingers with his elbows on his knees. He knew something was wrong because he'd never been alone this long.

He had crossed a line.

"What have I done?" he moaned quietly.

"Nothing that can't be fixed."

Dean spun around quickly. Gabriel wasn't smiling this time. Dean didn't smile back when he saw what the angel was carrying. "Dean," Gabriel was shaking his head apologetically, "I really did try."

"Gabriel, you don't want to cross this line…" Dean stammered stepping backward.

"No." Gabriel hissed. "No. You will not talk to me in that tone of voice." He waved the blade at Dean. "I loved you and you didn't give a damn. But we'll fix that."

Dean couldn't run once he was slammed against the window pane. Gabriel held him there with one hand tightened on his neck. Dean struggled to move as the blade came down. The knife hurt when it pierced his skin, but hurt even more to see that look of madness in the angel's eye. Gabriel didn't yank it back out though, to repeat the motion. No, this was a crime of passion but Gabriel was not going to kill Dean. What was that mortal phrase? Till death do us part. He could never kill Dean.

Dean felt the slices of flesh being peeled away. He could hear the wet slimy noise of his skin flapping to the side. Gabriel crushed the bones of his ribs, and pushed away the lungs. It didn't matter anymore. Dean's eyes had gone blank. He was still watching, but from distant place altogether.

Gabriel smiled down at the artwork he had made. His lover's blood painted the walls. Gabriel reached up and kissed Dean, right above the eyebrow. It was soft kiss, the way a lover will convey their desire to protect you and see you at rest. He drew back his hand and let the body fall to the floor.

He had what he wanted now, and he very gingerly placed it into the large glass jar he had brought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gabriel." Castiel arrived in an old abandoned house at the edge of the world. It had taken him too long to get here; he could feel it in the vibrations of the air.

"Cas." Gabriel smiled brightly. In fact, he hadn't looked this happy in years. He was practically radiating euphoria. He leaned back in his chair. "You came just time for the sunrise."

"Gabriel, I…" Castiel was still trying to understand where his brother had been. There were a million things to say, and he did not know where to start. He looked over at the sunrise that was just about to begin. "I don't understand. The world's ending… what have you been doing?"

Gabriel stroked the jar that he held under the crook under his arm. He leaned down and talked to the jar in a quiet whisper then looked back up. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Castiel looked at the jar. It was as tall as his forearm, very round with a narrow top. There was a fine pattern carved around the top of the jar where the decorative lid sealed it shut. There was fine spidery letters in enochian circling the neck of the jar. Inside the jar was something red and blue and fleshy. Castiel took a step closer. "What is that you're holding?"

Gabriel hugged it tighter. "He loves me, you know. It was in his heart all along."

Castiel peered at it. The human heart, still beating. Oozing blood, and somehow not stopping. It thumped against the glass walls. "Who…"

"I think you should go now." Gabriel stared very forcefully at his younger brother. He waved his hand and banished Castiel from his home.

This place, this house, it was his now. No one could touch it, no war could infringe on it. He was at peace, in a place where his love could only grow. He smiled down at the jar and kissed the lid. The heart skipped a beat. The heart beat and beat and bounced around in its glass cage. It was dancing, moving and keeping rhythm. Gabriel enjoyed watching the movement of his lover. Dean loved him back, and Dean would stay with him. The world could end, but they would still stay together.

"I love you," he whispered. From within the jar he could have sworn he heard the heart echo it back.

And wasn't that just how fairy tales were meant to be?

**_And they all lived happily ever after, the end._**


End file.
